Keeping Up With The Hamiltons
by pH 12
Summary: Miss Hawthorne and Mr Hamilton seem to enjoy playing little games together. OneShot, GillXAngela! R&R!


Gill couldn't recall the change that Angela must have went through. The night she glided down the mahogany steps of the Town Hall, dressed in a subtle emerald number, was the turning point. Never had he seen such changes so apparent in his young friend. He could remember the times when she was only 8 years of age, running down the beach and crying when she ended up with a skinned knee. Or when she had blossomed into that devilish 12 year old, climbing trees and hitting the local carpenter boys with a makeshift wooden sword.

But now, as she graced the moonlit terrace of the chattering Waffle Square, this glittering woman shrouded the brown-eyed youngster. And Gill liked it.

He could clearly see Luke shuffle his untidy mass of hair and straighten his tie once she had her eyes diverted elsewhere. He snickered under his breath at his response when she finally looked him in the eyes.

His father's voice could be heard above the low music, a jazzy and upbeat theme. Everything felt so entirely cliché, and he knew that Angela would be thinking so too. Gill had his back turned, black tuxedo facing her as she waltzed up the small bump of a hill and under Daren's tree.

"Gill, enjoying the party? I think _not_."

Gill snickered under his breath at her serious yet comical tone.

"So, _Mr Hamilton_." She purred his name as she leaned against his right shoulder. "Why aren't you enjoying the party? Even Luke got dressed up, it's truly a time for celebration."

"Maybe so, _Miss Hawthorne_." He sipped his cocktail lazily. "But unlike some, men don't crowd around my presence like a child to a cake."

"Oh, Mr Hamilton. It was only the carpenter lad." Angela ran her hand along Gill's shoulder blades, before turning on her heel and ambled down into the crowd.

"Oh, and Mr Hamilton – I never knew you missed the presence of men so greatly!"

A frustrated scowl wiped it's way across the pale face of Gill Hamilton.

-x-

An elongated finger studded with a pearl ring prodded at the cheaply and quickly wrapped parcel on his desk. Gill didn't have to look up to recognise who it was, but he enjoyed the view regardless.

"Ah, Angela. Mornin'."

"Oh yes, morning to you too, _Mr Hamilton_." Her voice dragged out his name like a stick through mud. "I awoke to find this little parcel on my porch."

Bending his head to the side to examine it, he realised that it was the work of Hamilton. Obviously trying to up his pace with the farmer when he clearly didn't want to.

"Hamilton." Gill murmered, setting back to his work. Angela chortled with laughter, grabbing the fountain pen out of his tidy hands.

"Angela!"

"Mr Hamilton, you owe me an apology."

"I do?"

"Yes. Here I go, opening it up, and guess what I saw?" Before he could reply, the package was ripped open directly down the middle, spilling out the contents. Gill very nearly done a double take when the salmon pink lingerie set showed it's embarrassing face.

"You have to forgive him."

"I do?" Angela quickly tied the packaging up, before cupping it to her chest. Gill wished she hadn't. "Well, I'll be putting this to use, then. Tell him thank you. _Greatly_."

Gill growled at the figure stalking out of the Town Hall door.

Angela. He still couldn't wrap his head around the remarkable changes from small and cheeky child into this blossoming, and still highly sarcastic, woman. It didn't fit into the jigsaw that was Angela Hawthorne. Not that he complained. The fact he was looking at her in an all-new manner was disturbingly pleasant.

The brass bell above the door chimed out the ringing welcome as Chase strode in followed by Angela. The brown parcel was nowhere to be seen. Maya was flouncing around outside, Angela probably gave it to her. Though, it wouldn't fit her the way it would to Angela.

"Gill, stop daydreaming about who-knows-what, though I'll tell you what I know, it had something to do with _my _anatomy."

Gill cursed under his breath at the pestering farmer as she slipped up onto the oak counter, whilst Chase sorted through a selection of leaflets. A small smirk was on his face.

"Angela, don't sit on the table. I thought we'd established that 19 years ago."

"Oh! To be 8 again. What a joyous time that was! Don't you remember it, Chase?"

"I do, actually. Remember that game we played? Something about cowboys. I think you only used me for the cookies."

"Of course."

Gill, now wandering around aimlessly over to the window, began to grit his pearly teeth together to stop him from shouting profinaties at the ginger haired cook. Angela wasn't his property. She never had been back then, either.

"Gill!" Angela skipped over to him, placing her petite hands on his shoulders. He couldn't look her in the eye, but staring out the window was rude.

"I need a certain book. I was wondering if you had it?"

"Upstairs." He gestured, watching as Angela paced beside him.

Once they were upstairs, Gill flicked through every bookshelf, reading the titles and author's names quietly.

"We don't have it, Angela."

Angela pouted, flicking through the stack of books herself. Gill sighed, not content at her manner. "I wouldn't lie to you, Angela."

"You might've misread it."

"Well, maybe you should take a look." He offered, regretting it entirely as she bent down with a smile.

Chase had wandered upstairs by then, clearly enjoying Gill's reaction. Or maybe he was enjoying the view himself? The mayor-to-be very nearly threw a book at him.

"It's not there, Gill. You were right."

"Of course I was. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Would you not? Then let me ask you this – now remember, according to you truth is your middle name – were you looking at my derrière?"

"Your what?" Gill knew what she meant, he was no newcomer to the French language. Yet the easy and slightly sarcastic way she put it across puzzled him. What was she trying to accomplish?

"My ass." The farmer smiled flirtatiously at the stunned man.

-x-

The chorus of flustered insults followed Chase downstairs like the bubbly presence of Angela herself. Maya was waiting for the cook, and she smiled when he emerged from the airy building. The blistering heat was reaching a new level, but the sarcastic chef knew that there would be an all new level of heat occurring upstairs. Maya latched onto his arm and together they walked down the pier.

"Chase." The petite waitress began, mopping a bead of sweat from her brow. "Why on earth do they do that?"

"Do what, darling?"

"You know. That little game of theirs."

Chase grinned. The little game that the two lovers played was indeed amusing to not just him, but everyone in the town. Of course, they only had inkling about this special little game, but Chase knew for a fact.

"It's a simple way for them to relive their courting moments. To forget the serious side of marriage and enjoy the playful side of courting."

"I do wonder why they do it though, their marriage seems very fun if you ask me. It must work, somehow, if they've been together happily for 7 years!"

Indeed, that was the case. The Hamilton's consisted of Angela and Gill, and a soon to be child.

"I wonder if they'll still have time to pretend that they're simply boyfriend and girlfriend once little Farhana comes along?"

"That will be interesting to see. Knowing them, they'll simply invent another fantasy game to satisfy their quirky behaviour."

"Gill, of all people…he seemed so uptight! Who knew Angela managed to woe his immature, playful side?"

"Who knew." Chase smiled softly at his wife as they stared at the picturesque view in front of them. They were quiet for a moment, before his wife tugged on his arm gently.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, always reluctant to hear the answer.

"Jenny is kicking, and I have a feeling Dakota will be up to no good."

"Time to go back home, then?" Chase had already set off with his wife by his side down the pier before she could answer.

"I hope they don't stop this little game. I do enjoy the amount of lingerie Angela gives to me."

a/n: Enjoy it? I enjoyed writing this little number and I'm thoroughly proud at the quirky way it's turned out. Hopefully it's clear that Gill & Angela like to play little fantasy games to keep their marriage fun. XD If not, there you go. Please read and review, so I know whether or not to consider turning this into something more.


End file.
